


Hugs | Tony Stark x OC |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I just imagined an OC, It's really short, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Short, There's no specifics, This can be either an OC fic or a reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like I said in the tags, this could be either a Reader Insert or an OC fic. Either works.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hugs | Tony Stark x OC |

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, this could be either a Reader Insert or an OC fic. Either works.

She reeled him in gently. He hadn't said a thing. She didn't need him to. The world was a mess, the team was a mess...  
  
But so fucking what?  
  
He was a mess. Tony was slaughtered. And no one cared. Not one person asked him about _him_. It was the Accords, the Avengers, this bullshit and that bullshit. Save the world, take responsibility for it; have the blame shoved towards him and be berated for not being open when the _whole time Steve was-_  
  
Her hand moved up and down his back in small circles.  
  
Tension melted, eyebrows weren't practically sewn together anymore, and he could finally breathe. So he did. The scent of her shampoo washed over him along with a half-worn spritz of perfume. The tip of his nose skimmed the curve of her neck as he accepted the embrace.  
  
He didn't know her. She only knew of him. And yet, he was fragile enough to believe this was love. Perhaps a sign for the future. Maybe she'd stick around. He'd sure as hell keep anyone he could.  
  
Fingers swirled through his dark hair and he actually smiled. He fucking grinned toothily like a dork in a comic shop. His lips closed long enough to kiss the juncture between neck and shoulder before breaking out with that happy, carefree look.  
  
Who knew a hug could be so reassuring?


End file.
